Ficlets For The Lost Moments
by crisser
Summary: This is basically a collection of small Seblaine ficlets/drabbles that I have been writing and posting to tumblr, by people's requests. Everyone needs a little Seblaine now and then.
1. The Hickey Monster

**Anonymous said: **Sebastian keeps leaving hickies in places Blaine can't see but others can.

* * *

><p>Back at McKinely, Blaine was walking the halls in between classes, attracting more attention than he usually did. People were looking at him with the strangest expression. Normally Blaine was kind of invisible, even for being "the new kid". Now people were practically staring at him, some with impressed eyes and others having to keep from laughing. Others just looked at him with raised eyebrows.<p>

By the time Blaine reached the choir room he seriously considered turning back and head to the restrooms to check if he had tomato sauce on his face. Today's lunch had been messy to say the least. Without thinking about it, Blaine raised a hand to wipe his mouth.

But, realizing that he had been getting looks all morning and that he had experienced them at earlier occasions, he was getting worried. Last time people had stared him out like that was when Sebastian had left a huge hickey on his neck and he'd forgotten to cover it.

Sure, they had been fooling around last night in Sebastian's dorm at Dalton, but Blaine was wearing a polo today. __And__he had checked himself out very closely in the mirror to make sure that there were nothing he had missed.

Blaine didn't even have to to take a seat before Rachel and Brittany were eyeing him suspiciously.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine was getting nerve-wrecked; he felt like the entire day had been spent under a strong light by an interrogation table, but no one daring to confront him.

"You'd think you would've discovered those red blotches all over you," Santana said and sighed. "Seriously, stay away from me. Those measles seem contagious."

Blaine instantly had his hands going up, trying to cover every inch of his body that showed his bare skin because he didn't know where she was looking. He was fumbling to hide, wanting to suddenly disappear, even though he was with his friends.

"Ankle, left thumb, just by the jawbone on your chin," Santana rambled, pointing at the parts of his body while saying them. "Do you want me to go on or are you going to escape to the bathrooms for the rest of the day?"

Blaine barely had time to hear what Santana was saying towards the end as he hurried out the door. In the hall he ran into Mr Shuester.

"Hey, Blaine," Mr Shue said hurriedly as Blaine was walking with such a speed. "Aren't you coming to practice today?"

"No, sorry, can't!" Blaine called over his shoulder while feeling the blush creep up on his cheeks.

Sure as hell, Blaine was going to make Sebastian pay __big time___ f_or this tonight!


	2. Underneath The Mistletoe

**Princessparadox said: **How about Blaine discovering that Sebastian is going to be alone for Christmas (his parents decided to stay in Europe or something) so he decides to surprise him on Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>It was already Christmas Eve, and the thought that Christmas morning with loads of presents was just around the corner exhilarated Blaine a great deal. He absolutely loved Christmas. But then again, who didn't?<p>

It was early evening when Blaine drove off to Dalton with the presents he would give his friends there. Sure, all of them were at home over the holidays, but from tradition Blaine knew that there was a huge Christmas tree in one of the common rooms. He still remembered how fun it was coming back to Dalton and discovering that you had more gifts under that tree.

There was also another reason to why Blaine went back to Dalton that particular day. He could've just left them a few days later and still had them there before his friends were back. He was only using them as an excuse.

A couple of days earlier, when Blaine had hung out with Nick and Jeff, they had accidentally slipped that Sebastian's dad was taking his mom up to the Alps for a skiing trip. Wasn't Sebastian invited?

"I don't know," Nick said and thought back to the conversation he'd had with Sebastian. "I didn't ask, but it seemed like he wasn't. He seemed kind of... down."

Blaine was feeling devastated when he heard about this. No one should have to be alone at Christmas. I mean, it's Christmas! It's the time of the year for love and friends and family. Blaine thought that Sebastian's parents were kind of stupid, not even inviting their own son.

The drive was longer than usual considering the blizzard that was raging in Westerville. When Blaine finally arrived, the light of day had disappeared long ago. He took the two bags packed with wrapped gifts under his arms and hurried inside to the warmth.

Dalton had the same Christmas decorations up as last year, he could remember them clearly. Blaine was feeling awfully sentimental and Christmassy as he brushed off some snow from his jacket and entered the common room where the tree was.

He almost stopped abruptly in the door when he saw that the room wasn't empty like he'd expected it to be. Though, he shouldn't have been surprised to find Sebastian there. After all, the school was practically his own over the holidays, he could do whatever he pleased. There were only around ten people staying at Dalton over Christmas every year, and though they could spend it together, that never seemed to be the case.

Sebastian was lying on one of the brown leather couches, reading a book. He looked up as he heard someone approach, and was very surprised to see that it was Blaine. He noticed the presents Blaine had brought and figured that those were the reason to why he was here, and not Sebastian. Therefore, after having eyes looked with Blaine for a minute, Sebastian averted his eyes back to his book.

"Did you have to bring those on the day of the worst blizzard the year?" Sebastian asked in an amused tone of voice.

Blaine limped over to the tree and unpacked the bags, loading the presents carefully underneath the already crammed space under the tree. He didn't say anything until he was done, took the last present and went over to Sebastian who was still fixating on his book.

Sebastian was only pretending to read of course, and Blaine knew that. That was why Sebastian's faked devastation when Blaine took the book from him was so much more hilarious.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Sebastian exclaimed. Blaine only cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So you don't want your Christmas present then?" Blaine asked, feeling Sebastian's eyes slide to his lap where the object was laying. He handed it over to Sebastian. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks," Sebastian breathed, still puzzled. "Why didn't you just give it when I gave you-" Sebastian went silent in an instant as scanned Blaine's face, the look on it. "Who told you?"

"Told me what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"That I would be here?"

Blaine sighed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I care about you, and no one I care about should be alone at Christmas. Not if I can help it."

A smile appeared on Sebastian's lips, one filled with gratitude. But it only lasted a second, before turning mischievous. He rose from the couch and went to stand at a place in the middle of the room. He looked back at Blaine. "If you don't want me to be alone, then why aren't you coming?"

Blaine stood up but remained where he was. "Where are we going?"

"Just come," Sebastian said, waving with his hand. Blaine obliged without further question. As he was standing next to Sebastian, he could see the smile on his lips growing into a grin. Sebastian turned his eyes up to the ceiling, and Blaine did the same.

Blaine couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. Oh, that sneaky guy.

They were standing underneath a mistletoe.

Their eyes met again, and Blaine just couldn't help but to ask. "Who puts up a mistletoe at an all-boys school anyway?"

"You'd be surprised of all the thing that could be arranged," Sebastian said mysteriously. Then he leaned down to meet Blaine's face, and their lips met in a slow kiss that seemed to last for hours.

"Thank you," Sebastian breathed when he pulled away.

"You're welcome," Blaine said with a smile. "And since this is your first Christmas at Dalton, I feel blessed to tell you that you're up for a delicious treat. The Christmas dinner here is fantastic!"

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and started pulling him out of the commons and down the hall to the cafeteria.

Sebastian still couldn't believe all of this was happening, but the thing he really didn't understand was the smile on his lips that he wouldn't be able to wipe away for the rest of the evening.


	3. Out On The Field

**Madeintaylor said: **Sebastian invites Blaine to his next lacrosse game. Blaine actually decides to show up.

* * *

><p>The final minutes of the game were here. There was no pressure really, the win was already at hand. They were competing against The Sharks from Highwater Bay High School, and with five minutes to go, the guys from Dalton were almost half a dozen points ahead.<p>

As Sebastian got what looked to be the final ball, he glanced towards the audience where the curly haired boy was sitting among the cheering people. Sure, Sebastian had invited Blaine to come and watch him play, but he'd never expected him to show up.

Focusing back on the game, Sebastian ran a few steps before passing the ball to another guy on his team. The guy made a good effort at scoring, but the goal keeper was there, ready to catch the ball. Loud sighs and moans came from the Dalton bleachers even though that ball hadn't mattered. The game finished off and the audience scattered as the guys on the field vanished into the locker rooms.

Sebastian grabbed his things before seeing Blaine on the bleachers, sitting very still while making no attempt to leave. Sebastian left his duffel bag and helmet by the edge of the court and approached Blaine.

Blaine was sitting on one of the top benches and looked up as he saw Sebastian climbing up to meet him.

"I can't believe you came," Sebastian said in a low voice while panting heavily. He sat down next to Blaine and looked out over the field. He was still wearing his red lacrosse uniform - number nine - and that together with the lines of sweat tracing down his forehead made Blaine go crazy with all the sexy.

Blaine did his best of composing himself as he spoke. "Well you'd never stop bragging about how good you were if I didn't," he replied.

"True," Sebastian said and grinned. He reached a hand up to ruffle his hair that had been crammed under the helmet. He could see Blaine from the corner of his eye, and the guy's mouth was falling open as he did so. "But that's only cause I am good. You've seen me so now you know."

Blaine nodded. A silence appeared after that, when Sebastian met Blaine's eyes and looked deeply into them. Blaine had to remind himself to breathe after a moment, and thought that he should say something to get rid of the sexual tension that suddenly had appeared between them.

"Um... so what do you want to do now? I was thinking we could-" Blaine came to a stop as soon as he felt the hand slide up his leg. He looked at Sebastian, who was now wearing a crooked smile.

"You know what I wanna do now," Sebastian teased, still trailing his hand over the leg while his other arm wrapped around Blaine's waist.

Then Sebastian bit his lower lip, and oh God Blaine wanted it too. He inhaled sharply - too sharply - as Sebastian took his hand and lifted it to his wet hairline. Blaine let his fingers trace down Sebastian's face, feeling the sticky sweat attach to his fingertips. All Blaine wanted to do was to kiss him, right then and there. He was craving it.

Sebastian wanted it too, and he could see the want in Blaine's eyes, in the way he swallowed hard, in the way his lips twitched... But Sebastian had been trying to seduce Blaine for so long now that he wanted him to work a little as well.

"Well this was fun!" Sebastian said lightly and wrapped himself out of Blaine's grip. "Let's do it again some time!" Then he winked at Blaine while wearing a playful grin. He ran down the benches and grabbed his things while heading off to the locker rooms as well.

Blaine was sitting half paralyzed with confusion of what had just happened, and he watched Sebastian leave with eyes open wide.


	4. The Spa Weekend, M

**Anonymous said:** Blaine could be getting a massage at the spa. Sebastian takes over but Blaine doesn't realize it at first.

Rated: **M**

* * *

><p>The sweet and soapy scent hit Sebastian's nose the second he entered the spa. The lobby was light and open and the smell of detergent was covered in soap bubbles and various perfumes. The first thought that hit Sebastian was that he couldn't believe people actually went to these sort of places - that Blaine did. He and his "alone time" seemed ridiculous to Sebastian. What was that good for anyway when you could be together? Then he was struck by the sight of people walking around in bathrobes and slippers. It all looked so ridiculous that he had to hold back a laugh.<p>

He called the attention of a middle aged woman sitting behind the counter, and she looked up at him with the most ridiculous smile plastered onto her face. "Welcome to _Sunshine Springs_, what can I do for you?"

"Hey there," Sebastian said and smiled politely. "I was hoping for a little favor…"

* * *

><p><em>Bip-bip bip.<em>

The masseur was in the middle of working out the tension in Blaine's shoulders when her pager beeped. "Oh," she breathed, sounding surprised.

"Is evethig e-kay?" Blaine murmured against the massage table, not bothering to lift his head.

"Oh yes," she replied quickly. "But it seems like I'm getting replaced. Someone else will be here in a minute. Will you be okay until then?"

"Sure, tenks," Blaine said and sighed as he heard the woman leave. He didn't want another masseur - she had been doing a great job - but Blaine supposed that's what happened if you didn't pre-book them.

Blaine had just about time to feel the cold spread across his oiled back as he heard the other masseur walking in. Without as much as a word being said from either part, Blaine heard the cap of another bottle pop open and felt the new hands rub his back. These hands felt bigger and rougher - maybe it was a man this time? Anyway, it didn't matter to Blaine anymore because this person was great. Blaine didn't want to make the masseur uncomfortable, but he couldn't help the moans of pleasure that escaped his lips as the guy moved around his shoulders and up his spine. The hands were skillful and worked their magic at the right places, putting the perfect pressure where it was needed.

Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep from giggling at his own mischief. Sure, Blaine seemed to like the massage but when the load moans came from him, Sebastian couldn't help himself anymore. Blaine was lying naked underneath him with only a towel to cover him, and he was moaning. That was hot.

As soon as Sebastian pressed a light kiss against Blaine's shoulder blade he could feel the whole of him tense under his lips. Sebastian rubbed some more before bending down to breathe in Blaine's neck, and then extended his tongue to lick the oil away.

That was when Blaine practically shot up from the table with the help of his arms. Blaine was feeling absolutely ready to ask what the hell was going on when he turned his head up. The angry expression on his face softened as he saw Sebastian standing over him, grinning.

"What the- what are you doing here?" Blaine asked. He was absolutely stunned.

"You sure seemed to like it, Mr Moany," Sebastian teased, still grinning.

Blaine sighed and sank back down onto the table. "Why don't you to it again?" he asked with a content smile.

"Actually," Sebastian said, a thought forming in his head. "I have a better idea." With a smooth motion, he turned Blaine around on the table so that he was facing upwards. Then he reached a hand out to pull away the towel which was the only thing keeping him from his goal.

Blaine watched the grinning guy intently as he lowered himself closer to Blaine's cock. He licked the head of it for a moment, carefully laying gentle kisses while brushing his tongue against him. Blaine felt his body relax even as his lower parts were getting tenser and tenser for every second. He was already hard.

"_Shit_ Sebastian," Blaine pressed out and grabbed a hold of the table underneath to steady himself. "Just take me already!"

Sebastian stopped moving and looked up, tongue still stretched out. "As you please," he said and grinned.

Electric impulses bolted through Blaine's abdominal as Sebastian put two strong hands on his hips to hold him down. Then he lowered his mouth and took on Blaine fully, licking the underside of Blaine's cock with his skilled tongue.

Blaine's hips automatically tried to thrust back up into Sebastian's mouth, but those strong hands wouldn't let him. The feel of those hands together with that tongue curling around him was too much at once. "_Fuck_," Blaine breathed sharply. _Not yet_. It was embarrassing, but Blaine couldn't hang on any longer. Sebastian started to suck hard and swallow as Blaine came in his mouth.

Sebastian withdrew his lips with a little kissing sound. Then he trailed a line of soft kisses along Blaine's chest and up his neck, licking away the little sweat pearls that were forming on his skin. His skin was salty and delicious.

He moved his lips to Blaine's and kissed him passionately. Then he rested his forehead against Blaine's when he needed to catch his breath. "Next time you plan a spa getaway, just take me with you from the beginning," Sebastian joked.

Blaine let out a little laugh. "I will," he promised. Oh yes, he definitely would.


	5. Moving On

**Anonymous said:** Kurt breaks up with Blaine as he leaves for New York but a part of him regrets doing so. He comes back during a break to tell Blaine he misses him, then sees that Blaine and Sebastian are now together. Before Kurt can tell Blaine anything Sebastian lays out that Kurt has to stay away. Bonus points for Sebastian possessively kissing Blaine in front of Kurt ;)

Well anon, your wish is my command. I'm picking those point, be sure of it!

* * *

><p>To Kurt, Ohio and Lima were places that felt like a lifetime ago. He'd been in New York for almost a year and he'd loved every second of it. NYADA truly was his dream come true. He had come back to Lima now that it was summer and he had a break from school, and take some time to visit his dad and his friends who had stayed behind. Rachel had come with him to do the same. There was only one thing Kurt truly regretted though about going to New York, one thing that often kept him up at those lonely nights, and that was that he had let Blaine go.<p>

Both he and Blaine had agreed that long a distance relationship wouldn't work, especially being as young as they were. Kurt wanted to live his youth to the fullest and he wanted Blaine to get the chance of doing the same. But, as said, Kurt often regretted this decision, wondering if it really had been the right thing to do. At the time it had felt like it, even though it had been hard. They loved each other. They were each other's firsts. Those things never truly left you. Kurt regretted that he had been the one pushing on their break up the way he had, especially since that slimy slug Sebastian Smythe had been around, and still was.

Maybe the true reason to why he'd come back home wasn't to visit his dad, what if it had just been the excuse. A part of Kurt was dying to see Blaine again, if only to see how he was doing. And maybe – just __maybe__- he had missed Kurt too.

As he entered Lima Bean after being in town a couple of days, Kurt knew that Blaine must've heard of him being back. Some part of Kurt's mind told him that if Blaine was there at Lima Bean - their old hang out - then maybe there still was something between them.

Sure enough, as soon as Kurt walked in he saw Blaine sitting by one of the far away tables. But he wasn't alone. He was sitting on one of the couches, and sitting next to him was Sebastian. It didn't have to mean anything, Kurt reminded himself, they had been friends even before he left.

Kurt didn't realize that he had been standing paralyzed by the door until Sebastian turned his head like clockwork and saw him standing there. Sebastian was eyeing him for the longest time, before leaning in and whispering something into Blaine's ear, handing him his newspaper. Kurt had started to lose his hope as he walked to the register.

Sebastian had seen Kurt stare at him and Blaine for the longest time with a longing expression on his face. Sebastian thought that he could separate the feelings in his face; anger, guilt, regret, sorrow… After all, who wouldn't feel all of that if they had let a great guy like Blaine Anderson get away. Sebastian had been there for Blaine is his heartbreak, and Blaine had finally begun to trust him. But Sebastian could still remember all the tears, all the sadness… he wanted to spare Blaine from that again, especially since he knew how edgy Blaine had been, finding out Kurt was in town.

"I'm getting another coffee, I'll be right back," Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear. He handed him his newspaper in hope that he would distract himself with it and not notice that Kurt was there.

Sebastian approached Kurt who was getting his coffee and ignored the exclamations that escaped the older guy's lips when Sebastian dragged him behind one of the pillars, out of Blaine's sight.

"Look, I know why you're here," Sebastian accused, not bothering with the formalities.

"To get coffee?" Kurt asked with innocent sarcasm.

"I know that you still care about Blaine, I get that," Sebastian assured. "You regret saying goodbye to him, and I get that too. But that doesn't change the fact that he has __moved on__."

"Sebastian," Kurt said sharply, trying to stop the words he didn't want to hear.

"Listen," Sebastian hissed. "Blaine loved you with all his heart, and I would never have admitted it back then but there was nothing that could come between you, not even me. But when you __left__… you gave up all your rights concerning him. He doesn't belong to you anymore."

"And… he belongs to you?" Kurt asked doubtingly, feeling that he needed to know.

"Only if he wants to," Sebastian assured, and then smiled. "And for some reason it seems like he does. I have no idea why." For a moment Sebastian had almost forgotten who he was talking to, but he regained himself. "That's how it is now, and I'm too happy to sit by and let you ruin it."

With those words, Sebastian walked away, back to where Blaine was sitting. His boyfriend seemed oblivious to what had just happened, but wore a wrinkle between his eyebrows and asked, "I thought you were getting coffee?"

Sebastian shrugged and felt Kurt emerge from behind the pillar, watching them. "Changed my mind," Sebastian replied. "I was actually craving something else."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face. He knew what was coming.

Leaning in closer, Sebastian met Blaine's lips softly. They let their tongues brush each other's, but being careful not to make the kiss too feverish for this public area. Sebastian pulled away, and felt Blaine's teeth holding on to his bottom lip before finally letting go.

Sebastian could see from the corner of his eye how Kurt on the other side of the room rushed out though the door. It felt good, showing Kurt that his words have been serious, and Blaine had done more than enough to underline his arguments. He felt a relief spread through his body. He'd won, he'd kept Blaine safe, if only for now. That was all he cared about.


	6. Sequinn Jealousy

**Anonymous said:** Blaine is taking Sebastian to meet the New Directions and Sebastian takes a liking to Quinn. Blaine gets jealous.

**A/N:** If I won't be able to upload the next chapter of _Something Like Dalton_ before Christmas, then Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a nice holiday!

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked Sebastian as they were walking the halls of McKinley that afternoon. Sebastian was joining them for practice, because the Warblers and the New Directions had come together to help each other beat Vocal Adrenaline. McKinley had seen more uniformed boys during the week than ever before, and the same concerning Dalton. But this time was different. Sebastian was their mole this time, and things had been kind of tense between him, Blaine and Kurt ever since the couple dynamic shifted.<p>

"Nah, I'm good," Sebastian said confidently. Or, he tried to. But Blaine could see through him.

"Don't worry about Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything… this will be professional." Or, at least that's what he hoped.

They entered the choir room after that, and the two got many pairs of eyes attached to them as they appeared in the doorway. They entered the room awkwardly while Blaine told everyone, "this is Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded as a response to the few waves that were directed towards him, and he and Blaine sat down. Sebastian noted as the blonde girl turned towards him.

"I'm Quinn," she said determinedly and extended her hand. Sebastian shook it. "I'm looking forward to working with the Warblers," she continued. "I really think this is what the New Directions need. Some new way to see things instead of another Journey medley the audience couldn't enjoy unless we were to be magically transferred back to the seventies."

Quinn seemed like a straightforward person, and Sebastian liked that. "I know what you mean," he said. "The Warblers dance moves are a drawback, but we really don't have to stick with the top 40's, is what I've been saying all along." He felt the tap on his shoulder and saw Blaine standing with another blonde girl. "I'm Brittany," he was informed by her, and they shook hands as well. Then he heard Quinn talking again and turned back to her with a smile.

Blaine saw this and raised his eyebrows as Brittany shrugged and walked over to Santana. Blaine looked back at Sebastian and Quinn where they were plotting for regionals, laughing and smiling. Blaine wondered how they were getting along so well. The whole practice would turn out to pass by really slowly, at least to Blaine. Every time he looked over at Sebastian he would be deep into conversation with Quinn.

"You and Quinn seemed to be hitting it off," Blaine noted as they were done for the day, walking with Sebastian through the empty hallways. "At least, you were together with her all night."

"Yeah, she's great," Sebastian said easily. "Amazing voice too. Very unique." When he looked over at Blaine, he saw the tense expression on his face, the way his lips were pressed together in a thin line while he stared ahead. Sebastian could even make out that Blaine's jaws were clenched. Suddenly it all made sense to him. "Are you jealous?" he asked, sounding very entertained.

Blaine just wanted to wipe that smirk off Sebastian's face. "No," he said, like the thought was ridiculous. But Sebastian could see through him like a window.

With a quick movement - Blaine wasn't really sure how it happened - they were up against the lockers, Sebastian pressed against Blaine. "Yes you are," Sebastian laughed. "I didn't devote a single second to you tonight and you couldn't stand it." Blaine tried to push Sebastian away so that he wouldn't have to face this taunt. But Sebastian was unwavering.

"You want my all of my attention, don't you?" Sebastian teased. He leaned in closer. "You want to be all I think about. You want to be the only thing on my mind." Their faces were only centimeters apart. Sebastian tilted his head and pressed his lips against Blaine's jaw. "You don't want me-" a kiss on his cheek "-to care about-" on his nose "-anything but you." He kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth, making those lips fall open in expectation for the real thing. "Don't you?"

Sebastian looked deeply into Blaine's eyes and Blaine lost the ability to think. Instead of saying anything, he leaned closer to Sebastian to kiss him. But he saw it coming, and leaned away from it with a grin.

"What?" Blaine said, annoyed. Why did Sebastian know him so well, read him through and through?

Sebastian leaned back in, pushing his body tightly against Blaine. "You shouldn't be jealous," he said in a low voice. "There is __no one__I would rather want to do this with," he whispered, still leaning in, "than you." Then he pressed his lips hard against Blaine's, and they met in a heated kiss. He forced Blaine's lips apart with his tongue and pushed it into his mouth. He felt Blaine quiver against him and the sensation was wonderful.

Blaine knew that it was true, and felt slightly better. Because there was no one he'd rather want to be jealous over than Sebastian.


	7. Possessive and Jealous

**Anonymous said:** Now that Blaine is with Sebastian, Sebastian gets extremely possessive which really turns Blaine on.

* * *

><p>"You're Blaine Anderson, right?"<p>

The voice startled them both, Blaine the most. They turned around to face the guy behind them in line at Lima Bean. Sebastian quickly eyed the guy in his early twenties; handsome, muscular, with short, black hair and a devilish smile on his lips. His grey eyes stood out against the pale skin as he watched Blaine watch him. There was something about the guy that Sebastian instantly disliked.

"Yes I am," Blaine said, confused.

"I saw you compete with the Warblers," he explained. "We met once but I don't think you remember me." He extended his hand. "I'm Nick's older brother."

"Jeremy," Blaine breathed and shook the now familiar guy's hand. "Of course."

Sebastian watched as the two guys bonded, but when he had to order Blaine's coffee because he was busy smiling and talking to __Jeremy__, he felt like he'd had enough.

"So, Jeremy," Sebastian interrupted and drew the two other's eyes, especially Blaine's when he put his arm over Blaine's shoulders and dragged him closer. "You were in town… looking for a job? I heard they're hard to come by these days."

"They are," he agreed, "but I heard Lima is the place to go." He was looking at Sebastian suspiciously, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I know what you mean," Sebastian continued. "I went looking for a job in Westerville, took weeks to get one. And… how long have you been looking?"

The guy laughed, realizing that the guy was trying to make him seem lesser to Blaine. Someone was __clearly__jealous easily. "Sorry, I'm gonna order my coffee," he said and deviated the question. "Get a table for us, will you?"

Blaine and Sebastian took their coffees and sat down by one of the vacant tables on the other side of the room. Sebastian pretended like nothing had ever happened, even as he occupied the seat beside Blaine, leaning close to him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Blaine asked as they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian replied innocently.

"Are you trying to turn me on in public again?" Blaine hurriedly asked as he saw that Jeremy was approaching them, "cause it's working."

Sebastian looked confused for a second, then his face shone up in a grin.__That's__what Blaine thought he was doing? How oblivious of him.

Jeremy sat down across the table from them, sipping his coffee and recoiling from the warmth of it. "Blaine I can't stress it enough; you are an amazing singer."

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"You should hear him when he sings to me," Sebastian said suddenly. "Makes me melt." He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, getting a sidelong look from the guy in question.

Blaine tried to focus on what Jeremy was saying then, but Sebastian's fingers began drawing circles in his side, almost teasingly, in a way that distracted Blaine from doing anything at all.

"I can only imagine," Jeremy nodded, and then grinned as he said, "you'll have to serenade me sometime, Blaine."

When he heard his name, Blaine flinched back to reality and tried to come up with an answer to what the guys were talking about. But since he hadn't heard, he let Sebastian step in for him, unknowing about what was to come.

"Sorry," Sebastian said to Jeremy and laughed. He turned to look at Blaine, who was watching him intently, "-but he's all mine. Isn't that right?"

Blaine was definitely going to make up for his silence with a reply, if only with a simple "yeah". But he didn't get the chance because Sebastian was leaning in and taking Blaine's lips with his and kissing him fiercely. It took a second for Blaine to realize what was happening and that they were still in a public area with Jeremy sitting across from them. When realization hit him he figured he should break the kiss to keep things at a minimum of awkwardness, but Sebastian's hand was cupping Blaine's face so tightly that he couldn't have pulled away even if he'd find the mental strength to do it. Let face it, Blaine didn't want to end the kiss. It was hot and felt amazing, and it gave Blaine wonderfully painful tingles in his lower parts.

Sebastian's tongue was playing with Blaine's, and their lips were sucked tightly together. Blaine was running out of air, and Sebastian could feel the same happening to himself. He moved his hand from Blaine's face down to the collar of his shirt and dragged him in for a last kiss before pulling their lips apart.

Blaine licked his swollen lips as he turned towards Jeremy. Jeremy was looking away, pretending to be busy drinking his coffee. He looked at Blaine and Sebastian a few seconds after he heard the kiss end. "Well," he said and cleared his throat. "I just remembered that I better get going. See you guys another time." Then he practically shot up from his seat and left with quick steps.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Sebastian whispered under his breath. He smiled contently as he turned back to Blaine, and his eyes drew down to the obvious arousal in Blaine's tight, black jeans. "How about we got back to Dalton? I could help you with that."

Blaine looked down as well. He had felt himself harden but hadn't know just how much. It was really obvious, unlike Sebastian's. "I don't think I can wait that long," Blaine breathed.

Sebastian grinned. "Me neither. Car's out back, how about we shotgun?"

Blaine was obviously confused by this. "What do you mean? You want a smoke?"

"I was thinking of the word in a different sense." Sebastian raised his eyebrow and Blaine caught on. "I call shotgun, how about you join me?"

"Sure," Blaine purred. He liked that idea very much.


	8. An Ex Boyfriend Encounter

**Anonymous said:** Blaine and Sebastian run into one of the many guys Sebastian has hooked up with. The guy says some very demeaning things about Sebastian and Sebastian tries to pretend it doesn't bother him. However, Blaine is indignant over anyone hurting his boyfriend and tells the guy off in his angry-dapper fashion.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking out of the GAP with his shopping bags one day in Westerville. Sebastian had gone outside to swallow some sunlight while Blaine paid for his new dress pants and bow ties. While outside, Blaine spotted Sebastian right away, but he wasn't alone. Sebastian was talking to some guy and since Sebastian didn't wear a happy face or even a polite smile, Blaine came to the conclusion that they must know each other, and that it wasn't a pleasant meeting.<p>

"Hey," Blaine breathed as he approached the two guys, and both their heads turned instantly. The unfamiliar guy was wearing a taunting smile while Sebastian - for once - wasn't smiling at all. He was wearing an expression filled of hurt and anger.

Sebastian did an effort of composing himself as he saw Blaine, but it was hard considering the things he'd just been told. "Blaine, this is Nate," Sebastian said politely despite his haze. "My… ex."

"If you can call me that," Nate said, shaking Blaine's hand. "Baz and I hooked up a couple of times, but we had to end it pretty quickly. He always came too early. One time I wasn't even hard when he peaked."

Sebastian scoffed. "It wasn't like that," he told Blaine.

"Sure it was," Nate insisted. "But hey," he patted Sebastian's shoulder, "it's nothing to be ashamed about, I know I'm good in bed."

This time it was Blaine's turn to scoff, but Nate hardly cared about that. "I'm sure he's much better now," Nate said to Blaine. "At least I am. Well, I've had a lot of practice since, maybe Baz hasn't…"

Blaine saw how Sebastian tried to put on a face of indifference, or even annoyance, but Blaine both knew and could see that Sebastian was offended, even though he would never have admitted as much.

"Look __Nate__," Blaine snapped. "I don't know how much or often you fuck, and frankly I don't want to know. I'm sure you've been with plenty of ugly, slimy guys such as yourself and had loads of STD's." Blaine took a step closer and lowered his voice, edging it with fury. He raised his hand and poked Nate in the chest. "But if there's something you __don't__do, then it's to insult my __boyfriend___._ So why don't you go hump a transy or whatever, I don't give a fuck, but leave me and Sebastian alone." Blaine finished his sentence by poking his finger hard right into Nate's chest, making him wobble under the push.

Blaine took a firm grip of Sebastian's hand and dragged them away from Nate. They had walked a couple of yards when Blaine calmed himself enough to stop his fast walking. "I'm sorry," Blaine said with a sigh, "I shouldn't have snapped like that. Just… __that guy__- ugh." Blaine took another deep, calming breath.

"No, __thank you__," Sebastian said. "That guy has always been a total douche, he deserved it. I'm just sorry that __I__wasn't the one shutting him up."

Blaine let out a giggle, but stopped as it only came out shakily from his throat. "I just can't stand anyone hurting you," he said quietly.

Sebastian took Blaine's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know if I've ever told you this," he said and smiled crookedly, "but I am __very__lucky to have you."


	9. New Years Eve

**It's officially 2012 where I am! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Anonymous said:** It's new years and Blaine wants to kiss Sebastian at midnight but the only problem is that thing keep getting in the way.

* * *

><p>The music was pounding loudly through the loudspeakers, and Blaine struggled to make himself heard. He was practically yelling at everyone, but it couldn't be helped. It was almost ten minutes to twelve and he had to find Sebastian. He'd just realized that Sebastian was the one he wanted to spend the next year with, and the one he wanted to begin it with.<p>

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Blaine yelled into Finn's ear, who was crouching down to hear better.

"What?" Finn yelled back, leaning in even closer and covering his other ear.

"Sebastian! Have you seen him?"

"No man," Finn replied when he finally heard. "Check with Santana."

There was not a moment to lose. Blaine heard Finn trying to yell something after him but couldn't hear what since he was practically running away, cruising between the bodies packed in the apartment. Blaine had no idea who half of them were, but it wasn't his party anyway; it was Sebastian's. Blaine had rejected Sebastian's kiss-at-midnight offer, but now regretted it badly. He had thought that it was too soon after everything that had happened. Now however, he realized that you could spend all your life in vain, waiting for something to happen at the right time or the right place when the timing was perfect. But there was no such thing as perfection. Therefore Blaine didn't hesitate to set off to find the host.

It wasn't really any help to him that he was so short, but he figured that the fact that Sebastian was a head taller than most people that he'd be easy to find. But that wasn't necessarily the case.

Blaine was surprised when he didn't find Santana in the crowded kitchen, but Sebastian. Blaine was determined to push himself through the area towards Sebastian, even tried calling his name, but there was no luck. As soon as Blaine had gone halfway through the room, he ran into Kurt.

"Some party, huh?" Kurt said, holding an untouched glass of champagne in his hand. He was wearing a sparkling black button down shirt and he truly looked dazzling.

"Yeah it is," Blaine said and took his eyes away from Kurt to find Sebastian. But he wasn't there anymore; he was gone. All Blaine wanted to do was to excuse himself and run off, but considering their uneasiness around each other since they'd broken up a few months ago Blaine figured the best excuse wouldn't be "sorry, I was gonna go kiss Sebastian…". Sebastian had been the reason for their break-up even though Blaine swore to Kurt that Sebastian had nothing to do with it.

"I was thinking," Kurt said and put his empty hand on Blaine's arm and completely bashed his chances of escaping. "2012 is coming - and who knows if the world will go under or not, though most likely it won't-"

Blaine was getting jumpy. Checking his watch he determined that it was five minutes left. In a minute or two everyone would be packed up in the living room in front of the TV, counting down to the new year. Even if he'd find Sebastian in that room there would be no way of getting to him. Blaine no longer paid any attention to Kurt and was relieved when Santana and Brittany stepped into his view.

Their appearance occupied Kurt just so that Blaine could quietly ask Santana for her phone.

"Where's yours and what do you want mine for?" she asked, taking it out of her pocket but holding it out of reach.

"My battery died… I just want to text Sebastian and tell him I'll kiss him at midnight." Blaine looked over at Kurt, but judging by the depth of his conversation with Brittany there was no way he'd heard them.

Santana wrote something on her phone and then glanced up at Blaine again. "There you go." She put it back in her pocket. "He's probably not going to see it until it's too late anyway, but he's in the living room right now if you want to catch him."

Just as Blaine got his hope back he noticed how people were starting to move out of the room. Shit! There was no time to think, and Blaine started cramming himself in between everyone, apologizing for the elbows in their rib cages even though he was sure no one heard him. He heard how early fireworks were shooting and as he stepped into the living room he could see them too, through the windows. The music had been turned off but people were talking loudly. Blaine spotted Sebastian again, but he was standing with his back towards him and didn't notice. Blaine tried calling his name, but none other than a few people next to him turned to stare.

Then it happened. People quieted and the volume on the TV was raised. A few words were spoken, and then everyone shouted: _TEN!_

Blaine noticed how Sebastian was reaching down his pocket, checking his phone. Blaine tried to move closer, pass the people but it went slowly and was nearly impossible. _Nine!_

The light from Sebastian's phone shone up his face in the dark room, and Blaine could see a smile on the guy's face. _Eight!_

Sebastian looked up and quickly turned his head right and left, looking across the room. Blaine was about to wave his hands when Sebastian suddenly saw him. Sebastian's face shone up in a smile, and his eyes - oh god, his __eyes__- were noticeably shining even from afar. _Seven!_

_Six!_ Sebastian was moving now too, closer to Blaine, and Blaine closer to him. Everyone was cheering and screaming and counting down. _Five! _

The ones who had someone to share a New Years kiss with moved closer to each other, and one such couple moved right in front of Blaine. He practically pushed them apart with enough force to hurt them, and yelled an excuse louder than ever. But he wasn't really sorry, it was what he had to do.

_Four! Three!_ The final seconds seemed to go faster and faster. _Two!_ But they had finally reached each other. Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to him. _One!_ He leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I knew you'd change your mind," he said.

Then he pressed his lips onto Blaine's who welcomed him with relief, fireworks shooting nonstop outside, the TV going wild and around them everyone were yelling and blowing party whistles as they threw confetti at each other and across the room.

__Happy New Year!__

Sebastian sucked Blaine's lips for a moment that seemed like hours, kissed him heatedly and tangled his hands in Blaine's hair. When he finally pulled away, it was to smile adoringly.

"Happy new year, baby," he whispered as a handful of shiny blue confetti poured over his face.

"Happy new year Sebby." Then they kissed again, practically unaware of the ecstasy going on around them. They didn't matter, neither did the majestic fireworks outside the windows. Blaine had made it, he had kissed Sebastian when they entered the new year. He could do nothing else now than to hope that the rest of his year would be just as great as the beginning had been.


	10. Spinning The Bottle

**Princessparadox said:** New Years prompt - One of them has to kiss someone else when they play Spin The Bottle, and the other gets super-possessive and jealous ^-^ cute fluff/smut/kisses/love.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting on the floor; Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Mike, you name it. The year was finally 2012 and what better way to celebrate nostalgically than some rounds of the spinning bottle? They were all pretty drunk by now, being past two am and all. Quinn was the only one asleep, and she was lying on the floor against the wall on the side of the room. She hadn't been very drunk when she fell asleep and she was lying on her side so no one really worried about her. Also, they had more fun things to do.<p>

Rachel had just made out with Finn, who was lucky enough - or should we say __boring__enough - to get the bottle to point at her boyfriend. But then it was Finn's turn to spin. He leaned into the circle and everyone's stomachs got a little nervous twitch of excitement to see who was up next to lock their lips with him. The bottle stopped and everyone's eyes followed the direction of who the bottle's nose was pointing at. It was Sebastian.

"Go at it boys!" Rachel purred, finding this situation very satisfying.

Sebastian and Finn moved into the circle, very slowly. Sebastian was wearing one of his crooked smiles, like he was pleased with the situation. Blaine noticed it and suddenly - despite his drowsiness - started to feel discomforted. Blaine thought that at least Finn would be uneasy with the situation, but when he looked at Finn he noticed that he was wearing a smile as well, identical to the one Sebastian had.

Both guys put a hand on each other's cheeks and pulled their lips together. Their lips moved in a slow rhythm and everybody around them - especially drunk Rachel - started cheering as they went on and on and on… But Blaine couldn't see the fun in it.

Next, it was Sebastian's turn to spin. Blaine secretly prayed that the bottle would point at himself. The bottle spun slower and slower until it stopped. For a second he thought that it actually was pointing at him, until he realized that it was pointing at the person sitting next to him: Santana.

Blaine stomach dropped as Santana laughed contently. She and Sebastian were good friends and that was it, due to their sexuality. However, there was something inside of Blaine that had always told him that if both of them had been straight, they would be a better matched couple than anyone they knew. Both of them were blunt and honest, not afraid to say whatever they felt like or go after what they wanted. The fact that they were about to lock lips for those seconds that would feel like eternity to Blaine didn't help. He couldn't take it.

"Could we make this short?" Blaine said in an annoyed voice. Suddenly he had lost the last piece of liking for this game.

The kiss wasn't short. In fact, it was even longer than the one Sebastian and Finn had shared. All Blaine wanted to do was to look away and ignore them, but for some reason he wasn't able to. As he watched them he started to wonder if Sebastian had ever kissed him like that.

"Okay that's enough," Blaine said and pulled Sebastian's arm, surprising him enough to break the kiss. "Get away from my boyfriend," he spat at Santana. She only raised an eyebrow and eased back into the circle.

Blaine decided that he had had enough of this game for one night. He stood up and raced out of the room, into one of the bedrooms of the house they were in. As soon as he sat down on the bed, the door opened again and Sebastian walked in.

"Hey you," he said through a smile and sat down next to Blaine. "Why did you just walk away like that? I'm sure it would be your turn soon."

"And what?" Blaine said angrily, still being annoyed. "So that I could get some random make outs? No, thanks, I got enough of that by looking at you."

Sebastian looked at him for a quiet minute. Then his lips shot up in a grin, smiling wrinkles appearing at his eyes. "That's an awful lot of jelly for you to carry don't you think?" he teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Blaine said defensively. "I just don't like watching you making out with other people."

Smiling lovingly, Sebastian moved closer on the bed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "Baby, that's what jealousy is."

"Don't 'baby' me," Blaine said and sighed. Something about Sebastian and his comforting was already making him feel calmer. He reached up a hand and played with his fingers along Sebastian's neck. "I just want you for myself, that's all."

Sebastian pulled back with a smile. "Lucky for you then that you've got me," he said and winked. Then he leaned in and kissed Blaine.

The kiss was rather sloppy considering how much they'd had to drink that night, but Sebastian still liked it. From what he could tell, Blaine enjoyed it too, maybe even a bit too much.

Sebastian reached out for Blaine's crotch and started stroking it. "I'll jack you off," he whispered.

Blaine desperately wanted it, but not like that. He broke the kiss and stopped Sebastian's hand from causing further hard-ons for them. "No, not like this. Let's just get some sleep first. Who knows, maybe we'd even remember it if we sobered up."

Sebastian could try to withhold the remark he had in mind, but why would he want to? "Well I'd never decline an offer to sleep with you," he joked and laughed a bit to himself. They lay down on the bed, and Sebastian pulled Blaine into his arms, snuggling him from behind. From everything that had happened that night, Blaine couldn't help but to love how it had ended, and how his new year had begun.


	11. Dirty Promises

**Anonymous said:** Sebastian and Blaine discuss their new years resolutions. Some more inappropriate than others ;)

* * *

><p>"I'm planning to take up boxing again, and to stop snack-eating every evening." Blaine was speaking proudly. He knew it would be hard, but he really did have high hopes for the new year and ambitions were a vital part of it. Besides, the self reward would be huge if he could pull it off. "What are your promises?" Blaine asked, stroking Sebastian's hair away from his face.<p>

"I haven't really thought about it," Sebastian said honestly.

"Well do it now," Blaine insisted. "Your hopes for the year can't be that low, can they?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Okay, let me think…" he said and rubbed his chin playfully, causing Blaine to hit him in the chest. "What? I __am __thinking."

"Be serious," Blaine said steadily.

"Serious? Okay…" Sebastian thought for another minute. "Er… well, I guess my schoolwork would benefit from cutting back on my Scandals visits."

Blaine nodded and then smiled. "That's a good one - very responsible. What else?"

"Hmm…" Sebastian hummed between closed lips and then shot a glance at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. "For you to finally let me get into your pants?"

Blaine couldn't help it, but he started laughing. Sebastian did too. "No way," Blaine chuckled.

"I can't have that?" Sebastian asked. "Why? Is it too inappropriate?"

"No." Blaine got serious in a flash and looked into Sebastian's suspicious eyes. "It would be too easy to accomplish."

Sebastian stopped laughing too, and his smile faded. He broke Blaine's powerful stare, but only to lean in and kiss him. The kiss was warm and hungry on both parts, their lips moving together in a fast rhythm. Sebastian couldn't take any more of the teasing that Blaine had put him through the last month. Since they were exclusive and taking things slow, it was fair to say that Sebastian was in deep need for some action past second base. As it seemed now, Blaine had just given him permission.

With a steady hand, Sebastian reached out and unbuttoned Blaine's jeans, unzipped them and slid his hand inside. Sebastian kept kissing Blaine, but slowly now, because Blaine was panting heavily against his lips. It didn't take long for him to harden under Sebastian's touch.

"Wait," Blaine said and leaned back. He breathed a couple of times and left Sebastian hanging. "We can't do this."

Not even removing his hand - but sitting very still - Sebastian asked, "why not?"

Blaine looked away from Sebastian's lust-blown eyes. "Well… because… what about your resolution? I mean, it would be useless if we did it now." Blaine tried his best to ignore the hand down his pants because it made it hard for him to speak.

"Fuck the resolution." Sebastian didn't know what else to say, and frankly the resolution was the last thing cared about.

He was still waiting for some kind of response, Blaine noticed. He gripped the collar of Sebastian's shirt and spoke quickly and quietly. "If you fuck the resolution, you fuck me."

That was all Sebastian needed to start touching Blaine again. He leaned in closer and put his lips back on Blaine's. "You're damn right I will," he said against Blaine's lips, and felt them twist into a smile. This was what he'd been wanting for weeks and weeks. Not even some stupid tradition of celebrating the new year was going to keep him from it.


	12. A Head For Revenge, M

**Anonymous said: **Sebastian loves teasingly turning on Blaine in public. Blaine both loves and hates it. One day Blaine gets him back by sneaking under a table and giving him head.

* * *

><p>One day, Blaine had convinced Sebastian to take him to a newly opened cafe in eastern Lima. Sebastian didn't think it was anything weird about that. But when Blaine started looking around the half full room, he was getting suspicious.<p>

Blaine turned his head to the left. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asked slowly, eyeing him carefully.

Blaine turned his head to the right. "You know how you always think it's __hilarious__to turn me on in public?" Blaine asked rhetorically, scanning the room. No one was paying attention to them.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked, but caught on what Blaine was up to when the guy eased himself under the table, slowly, not to catch any attention. The small table had a cloth on it that made it impossible for anyone to see that Blaine was down there, but he stuck his head out and Sebastian looked down at him. "Get up from there!" he hissed in a nervous whisper. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This." Sebastian felt two hands grip his calves and pull him closer to the table. Then they moved up to open the button on his khakis and unzip his pants.

"Shit Blaine," Sebastian said, hurriedly looking around to check so that no one had seen them. "Stop that."

"No," Blaine said, gripping a tight hand over Sebastian's bulge, making his breath hitch. "It's payback time."

At first the hand was sliding along his thigh, on top of his skin, caressing dangerously. Then Blaine leaned in and stated kissing and sucking the tender skin violently. Sebastian felt his head tilt backwards from reflex, but quickly stopped himself. "If you call this punishment…" Sebastian teased quietly.

__Oh you just wait__, Blaine thought and put his mouth on Sebastian's dick. He could hear from above how Sebastian's breathing intensified and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone in the cafe was noticing it too.

"F-fuck," Sebastian panted. He noticed how people were starting to turn their heads at him. He tried his best to be quiet but with the licking and sucking it was close to impossible. He reached a shaky hand to the coffee mug on his table, took a sip and pretended that one of his moans was from the refreshment of coffee. However, no one in their right minds would buy it; the moan was too deep and animalistic. But since people only saw what they wanted to see - that everything was normal - they actually seemed to buy it. At least for a little while.

It was wet and warm around his cock and with every bob of Blaine's head it became more and more unbearable. He violently grabbed hold of Blaine's hair, twisting his fingers into it. He knew that he was being too rough but he couldn't help it. He was close.

Sebastian put his head onto the table and moaned and whimpered when he couldn't hang on anymore. He felt Blaine suck some more and then swallow. After that, the mouth that for the last few minutes had threatened to expose him was withdrawn. His sore dick was carefully tucked back into his pants and he was starting to feel that the whole thing was over.

"Excuse me…" Sebastian's head shot up as he heard the female voice right above him. The young woman who'd been standing behind the register a few minutes ago was now by their table, watching Sebastian. "Is everything… alright?"

"Yeah sure," Sebastian said, pulling a hand through his hair. He felt that his face was flushed and wondered if she could see it too. "Actually, a glass of water would be great."

"I am sorry but-" She glanced down in the direction where Blaine was hiding on the floor. "We have a policy to refuse service to those who bring their own… treats." Then she flashed a knowing smile at Sebastian and left.

Suddenly Sebastian could hear chuckles coming from underneath the table. Sebastian gave Blaine a light kick in the side. "Shut up, someone will hear you. It's not funny."

"I think it was __hilarious__," Blaine said and giggled contently. "As for the hundreds of boners you've given me in public, this was only an introduction of my payback to you."

"Just… get up from there."

"You have to tell me when the coast is clear," Blaine's voice said.

Glancing around the room, Sebastian noticed that there were still a few curious eyes watching him. "And why would I want to help you?"

"Because," Blaine said, "even though you pretend otherwise, I know you __loved it___._ I haven't heard you moan like that in weeks."

Sebastian only snorted. He didn't know how to argue with that statement.


	13. Beds Weren't Made For Sleeping, M

**Anonymous said:** The first time Blaine and Sebastian have sex is the first time Blaine's ever bottomed. Both are shocked at exactly how much he likes it.

* * *

><p>The shirts that Blaine had carefully picked out that afternoon, the navy blue dress shirt and the white sailor striped cardigan, were both piled on the floor next to the bed. His hands were busy pulling Sebastian's black Greenpeace t-shirt over his head as Sebastian pushed him down on the bed. Blaine tossed the shirt to the floor where it landed next to his socks. Sebastian bent over him and sucked his lips. Then he climbed onto the bed next to Blaine, who took this as an opportunity to climb on top of him. He slid one leg over Sebastian's hips and pushed Sebastian's shoulders against the mattress with a firm grip of his hands.<p>

All of a sudden, Sebastian started chuckling. "What are you doing?" he asked in an amused voice.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and wondered if he had done something wrong. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes too, and watched Blaine as he tried to read him. Then lightning struck. "You seriously think you're gonna top?"

Pursing his lips, Blaine said, "I don't do bottom."

"No, __I __don't do bottom," Sebastian countered, heaving himself up on his elbows.

For a moment Blaine sat still and silent on Sebastian's lap. Then, "Why should I be the one to surrender?"

Sebastian pulled Blaine close and spun around on the bed until he was on top of Blaine. "Because," he breathed into Blaine's ear, "I'll make it worthwhile." He unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled them down to his knees. Sebastian gestured for Blaine to flip over, and after a moment's hesitation Blaine obliged.

Sebastian trailed his hands over Blaine's bare back and rubbed his tense muscles. He eased himself downwards and started to give Blaine a rimming. He heared the sighs that escaped Blaine with every flick of his tongue. While he was finishing up he reached a hand down and undid his own pants. He loved hearing the surprised squeal Blaine let out as he rubbed his erection against Blaine's ass.

"Shit… Sebastian… I can't… __Stop__." Blaine was panting heavily and had to go through a lot of effort to squeeze out those small words. Sebastian stopped at the command and leaned over Blaine. As he did so, his cock pressed up between Blaine's buttocks. That was the last Blaine could take. When that happened he couldn't hang on any longer and came undone on the sheets. He gasped as he felt it happening and cursed at himself until he couldn't come up with any new words.

"__Already?__" Sebastian asked incredulously, but Blaine could hear the smug, self-satisfied tone in his voice. "I haven't even started yet."

"I know, that was… fuck it."

Sebastian noticed how Blaine started to sit up, and pushed him harder to the bed. "Are you gonna give up that easily?" he asked in a low voice, blowing warm air that sent chills down Blaine's neck.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be up again." Blaine turned to his side as Sebastian laid down next to him.

"Good that you have me here to help you then," Sebastian teased and, before Blaine could respond, pressed his lips hard onto Blaine's mouth. He twirled his fingers into Blaine's hair and pushed his lips on harder and moved them faster. Blaine could feel how hungry Sebastian was, still horny and determined as ever.

Sebastian stroked Blaine's half-hard penis and asked, "You up for another round, cowboy?" Then he squeezed with a firm grip of his hand, causing Blaine to moan before answering.

"Hell yes," he replied, but it didn't come out as powerful as it had in his mind.

"Could you at least let me enter this time before you come?" Sebastian asked and smirked.

Blaine laughed without humor. "Very funny… I'll try, but no promises."

Sebastian reached over Blaine for the drawer to get lube and pulled a condom over his dick. Blaine couldn't help how hot it looked and wanted to be a part of it. He reached out a hand and rolled the condom up Sebastian's length and started to jerk him off in the process.

Enjoying it, Sebastian lost track of what they were doing, feeling trapped in the ecstasy that send waves of pleasure through his body. Blaine smiled triumphantly as he proved to Sebastian that Blaine wasn't the only one being horny and eager to be pleased.

"Easy there," Sebastian said and pulled away Blaine's hand as he realized that he was getting too close. "We don't wanna spoil the fun, do we?" As he climbed on top of Blaine with his mind set on payback, they both realized that it would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous said:<strong> Sebastian loves taking control in the bedroom but secretly loves it even more when Blaine shoves him on the bed and rides his cock.

* * *

><p>"Harder. <em><em>Harder<em>_."

Sebastian tried to oblige, thrusting hard and fast into Blaine's ass. But tonight Blaine wanted more. He hadn't seen Sebastian for two weeks and in a two-teenage-guys relationship that was a dry spell equivalent to a year for the ordinary person. They hadn't even been able to have phone sex since Sebastian had been on a family reunion out of state and shared a room with his cousin. Sure, they had done it over the phone once when Sebastian had sneaked off into a bathroom, but that still wasn't the same. After all the wait, Blaine wanted as much as he possibly could get - he had missed this so much. Therefore he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Grabbing a hold of Sebastian's arms, Blaine managed to pull him closer and twirled them around on the bed.

Sebastian let out a surprised whimper but went along with it. He didn't mind bottoming, he just didn't like being controlled because it made him seem like a sissy. "You know I'm gonna make you pay for this, right?" Sebastian told Blaine slowly.

"I said harder, and you couldn't do it," Blaine said and adjusted his position so that he was sitting on top of Sebastian, who groaned.

"I was getting to it!" he said defensively.

"Just shut up and let me fuck you," Blaine growled. Sebastian had to admit that Blaine was kind of hot when he was frustrated and turned on. After that thought Sebastian was lost because Blaine had started humping on top of him, impatiently and hard.

The moans that escaped Sebastian's lips were animalistic and unfamiliar. He couldn't believe that they were his. Sebastian automatically reached his hands out to grab Blaine's ass, push him closer and rock together in Blaine's movements. Blaine was gripping Sebastian's chest tightly as he pushed himself deeper over Sebastian's cock, like it was the last thing to keep him from drowning. But Blaine rode on as hard as ever, all his desires consuming him.

"Holy fuck!" Sebastian exclaimed as he felt himself reach an orgasm. Blaine slowed down on top of him and as he watched Sebastian's face flush with pleasure he couldn't hang on either. They came while gasping loudly into the silent room.

Blaine started to feel how his arms were shaking with exhaustion under his weight and carefully rolled off Sebastian.

"That was amazing," Blaine said when he had regained his breath. "I've missed you."

"Yeah it was" Sebastian agreed. "It makes it impossible for me to understand how I survived those two weeks."

There was a short silence before Blaine spoke. "What, no 'it would've been even better if I had been on top'?" He smiled at Sebastian.

"Nah, I'm good for now," Sebastian said easily. __Good__was clearly an understatement for how satisfied he was at the moment. More like great, amazing, fantastic, mind-blown. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to Blaine, or anyone else. That would be his own little secret.


	14. Bowtie Blainers

**Anonymous said:** Sebastian buys Blaine the bow tie he's been wanting for ages and Blaine couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, in the morning, Blaine had gotten a call from Sebastian asking him to come visit at Dalton. There was nothing weird about that, but the way Sebastian had said it made Blaine curious. "I have something I want to show you" Sebastian had said. Now in the afternoon, as Blaine was entering the grand building that Dalton was, he realized he was dying to find out what Sebastian had been talking about.<p>

"There you are!" Sebastian said happily as Blaine entered the common room. They shared a quick kiss and then Blaine sat down on the sofa next to him.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Blaine asked right away, not able to restrain himself.

"I have been thinking," Sebastian begun, reaching down to the floor where a bag Blaine hadn't noticed was standing. He dug his hand into it and picked up a medium sized box. "Since my parents invited you to the annual water-to-Africa benefit at the mansion I figured you'd want a little help to fit in." He put the box in Blaine's lap.

Speechless, that's what Blaine was. He had no idea what was in the black silk box but by the look of it - and from Sebastian's words - he could tell it was something expensive. "Go ahead, open it," Sebastian encouraged.

"Okay…" Blaine fingered on the tiny golden hook on the side of the box to unlock it. As he opened the lid he felt all air leave his lungs in a long exhale. He was breathless, he had no idea what to say. "Sebastian!" he breathed, looking at the beautiful bow tie in the box, in deep purple silk with faint black vertical stripes on. "How did you- I've been wanting this for-" Blaine took a breath. "It was really expensive," was all he decided to say.

Sebastian shrugged. "The dress code was __dress to impress__… I figured why not."

All Blaine could do was to stare at the bow tie with wide eyes, the one he had_so_ wanted but never thought it would be his. "This is too much… I- thank you! But…"

"No buts. It's not too much," Sebastian insisted. "Only Armani is good enough for my Anderson."

__My Anderson__. Blaine threw himself into Sebastian's arms and laid kisses on his neck. "Thank you so much," he whispered against Sebastian's skin. "How will I ever-"

"You can thank me," Sebastian interrupted, "by wearing it to the benefit and give me something nice to look at."

Blaine kissed Sebastian's lips tenderly. "I feel like I should do more."

Sebastian smiled crookedly at the thoughts forming in his head. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


	15. Songs We Sing

**Anonymous said:** Sebastian sings a suggestive song to Blaine in front of Kurt. Blaine is oblivious, but Kurt knows all too well what Sebastian means.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were in the middle of an afternoon practice when suddenly the choir room doors opened and Kurt and Blaine entered. This was a surprise to all of them, but it was a pleasant one. However, Sebastian would've preferred if Blaine had come alone. He watched how Blaine held onto Kurt's hand even as he said hello to everyone. You could say Sebastian felt a pang of jealousy and want, but the way Sebastian saw it, it was a golden opportunity to project the feelings onto someone else.<p>

"Is it time for me to sing a solo now?" Sebastian interrupted the guys hoarding around Blaine.

As Wes spoke, he was speaking to Kurt and Blaine. "We were in the middle of practice," he informed them, who nodded like it had been obvious. "And you know __this guy___-_" he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, "-is unstoppable when it comes to solos." They started laughing at Sebastian's expense - especially Kurt, who looked very smug - but he didn't mind. He knew exactly what to do.

"Hit the floor!" Nick sang as he gave Sebastian and encouraging pat on the back.

Half of the Warblers gathered around Sebastian, getting ready to chime in when Sebastian would begin singing, while the rest sat down or remained where they were.

Kurt and Blaine were standing closely together. Blaine was looking excited while Kurt grew suspicious from Sebastian's smirk. He figured that maybe Sebastian just thought he'd sing a song and Blaine would see how great he was at singing and dancing and he would fall in love and chase after him and… Kurt sighed. This better be quick, he and Blaine didn't come there to watch Sebastian being pathetic all day.

Oh yes, Sebastian was planning to make it good. He began singing a capella out into the room. As soon as he began singing, some of the guys started to get the hint: he was singing it to Blaine.

__I love myself, I want you to love me. __

__When I feel down, I want you above me. __

__When you're around, I'm always laughing. __

__I want to make you mine.__

Kurt couldn't believe what Sebastian was so obviously doing, trying to seduce Blaine with his voice, his sensual moves and his eye-fucking. Kurt snorted. But when he looked over at Blaine he got utterly astounded. Blaine was grinning widely and moving to the rhythm of the song, completely caught up in the moment. Kurt couldn't believe it was actually happening, and then he damned himself. Sebastian knew it would happen, he knew Blaine would fall for his tricks. __That sneaky bastard!__Kurt thought irritably.

__I close my eyes and see you before me. __

__I think I would die if you were to ignore me. __

__A fool could see just how much I adore you. __

__I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you.__

By the time the chorus came, Sebastian was still the only one singing. Not all of the Warblers knew the song, but those who did knew what was about to come. Sebastian got ready for the chorus and the grande finale.

__I don't want anybody else. __

__When I think about you I touch myself. __

When he sang __I touch myself__, he moved his hands to his body and slid them across his white dress shirt, pretending to rip it open with desire. He never took his eyes off of Blaine as he sang, and Blaine cheered him on as contently as ever.

__Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh no. __

__When I think about you I touch myself, I honestly do. __

__I touch myself. I touch myself…__

Sebastian finished the number with a little bow, and small applause came from here and there, but Blaine was the one cheering the loudest. Sebastian didn't care about what anyone else thought; as long as Blaine had fallen for it, he'd be happy.

xxx

As Sebastian walked contently through the hallway after excusing himself for lacrosse practice, he felt a sudden hand grab his arm. He spun around and found Kurt with a vicious expression on his face. Sebastian should have known this was coming.

"Listen," Kurt snapped. "Blaine is a very sweet and innocent guy and he likes to see the best in people; that's why he's oblivious to the stunt you just pulled. But I won't be fooled. I know what you want from him."

"Whatever you say, gay face," Sebastian smirked. "I don't care about what you think, Blaine loved it. He can touch me whenever he wants. Why don't you run off and tell him that, huh?" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, feeling extremely satisfied with his accomplishments.

Kurt scoffed and then abruptly stopped to give Sebastian a death stare. As he turned around and left without a word, Sebastian felt how his grin widened. "Come back any time!" he called after Kurt. And as of tonight he actually meant it.


	16. The First Kiss

**Anonymous said:** Their very first kiss :)

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day at Dalton. Blaine had taken his car over, driving through the town that Saturday morning. He was feeling ecstatic for unknown reasons, but the layer of fresh snow that had fallen during the night only seemed to make him even more excited for the day. He pictured a cozy, crackling fire that he would cuddle up against while sipping hot chocolate and chatting with Sebastian. However, when he arrived he found that that wasn't the case.<p>

"Hey stud," Sebastian greeted as Blaine entered the commons. He was half lying on the couch with his feet on the table: a posture Blaine was sure that the heads of Dalton would disapprove of.

Blaine walked over to him and noticed the bag of Skittles that Sebastian was popping into his mouth, a handful at a time. "You want some?" Sebastian asked, seeing how Blaine eyed the bag in his lap. "Frizzl'd Fruits for extra delicious sourness!" He patted the cushion next to him.

Sitting down, Blaine kindly declined Sebastian's offer.

"Ah, come one," Sebastian said, holding out the bag for him. "Don't be a drag."

"Fine," Blaine replied and took a couple of frost-looking candies. As he brought them to his lips he could feel his mouth watering, and felt how his tongue crumpled from the sourness of them. "No fire?" Blaine then asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Didn't feel like it today." Sebastian shrugged. "You know, if you came back here you could be cuddling by the fireplace every day. Then Skittles wouldn't be the only thing we could share." He threw a glace at Blaine and saw the faint red blush creep up his neck.

"I- uh…" Blaine swallowed. He didn't know _exactly _what Sebastian was referring to, but he thought that he had an idea. "Well I _have _missed the fires," he breathed.

"I bet you have," Sebastian said and reached a hand up to slid his fingers along the lines of Blaine's neck. Blaine met his eyes and they looked so big and shiny. At that moment Sebastian regretted not lighting a fire, because it would have been glorious to see yellow sparks tingle his hazel eyes.

When Sebastian touched his skin, Blaine found it hard to breathe. Sure, Sebastian had approached him many times, but never like this. Sebastian's hand kept moving, all the way up to Blaine's cheek. Sebastian stroke it with the back of his hand and heard Blaine's breath hitch as he did so. It looked like Blaine was watching expectantly, like he was waiting for something.

In a way, Blaine was. He felt the conflicted emotions burst inside of him. What about Kurt? Sure, they had broken up, but it was only two days ago. If he kissed Sebastian now - or if Sebastian kissed him - it would mean that Kurt was right: Blaine was in love with Sebastian. But it couldn't be true. Blaine had to fight it because he knew Sebastian didn't feel the same way.

_He just wants to sleep with you_, Blaine tried to remind himself. But despite of all that, he couldn't help how he felt, how bad he wanted Sebastian to kiss him. His face must have shown this because in that second Sebastian was leaning closer to him. _This is finally happening_, was the last thought that passed through Blaine's mind as his lips met with Sebastian's.

The kiss was passionate. Sebastian gripped Blaine's face tightly between his hands and their lips moved together, desperate to taste each other and to feel more. The whole kiss was a fruity sensation, the taste of Skittles still lingering on the tip of their tongues as they lightly brushed against each other.

At that moment, Blaine didn't even care about what he thought or what he should feel. Instead he embraced Sebastian, inhaled the faint hint of aftershave on his cheek, while keeping their lips tightly together. Blaine couldn't think how any kiss could have felt better. But unfortunately, that moment didn't last forever.

When Blaine finally pulled away, all he could think about was how he'd screwed up. He shouldn't have let it happen - it was too soon. Blaine took a breath. "Sebastian, I can't…"

Sebastian was confused, it was obvious. "But we just did?"

"I mean, I can't do _this_." Blaine wiggled his hand between them. "_Us_."

What he saw on Sebastian's face then was beyond anything he could've imagined. Sebastian's lips fell open and his face just _dropped_. His eyes looked at him pleadingly, but he didn't speak. He didn't have to. The vulnerability was shown all across his face and his features. Until a second later, when he got his face under control again and his jaws clenched tightly.

Blaine had never seen this look on Sebastian before, it was certainly a surprise to him. Even though Blaine had no idea what it meant, he was starting to feel that Sebastian might actually care about him. Everything was still uncertain and unconfirmed, but Blaine wanted this so badly that he didn't care. He grabbed Sebastian without uncertainty and brought him closer for another kiss.

But this one was briefer, mostly due to the fact that Sebastian was very surprised. And confused. He cocked his eyebrow at Blaine. "I thought you just said-"

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's lips and kissed him again.

When they broke it, Sebastian was laughing contently. "Whatever you say. In fact, you don't have to say anything. I could be doing _this _all day." He pressed soft kisses onto Blaine, this time along his jawbone, and it made his breathing intensify. But even before that he flashed a grin, one that was so familiar to Blaine that he couldn't help but to think that whatever happened, he'd be okay.


	17. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Anonymous said:** Sebastian and Blaine have been best friends for a while now. Blaine wants to be with Sebastian but Sebastian doesn't want to be tied down and just doesn't do relationships. That doesn't stop him from sabotaging/ruining every relationship Blaine tries to have though.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been rambling for the last fifteen minutes about every single thing he had done in the latest lacrosse game, and how he had helped them win this time. It involved things that had nothing to do with him whatsoever - like accidents or weather - and assistant goal passes. Blaine didn't mind listening to all of that. It was a sunny day and the grass looked green and inviting as they walked through the park. Spring was coming with quick steps and it cheered everyone up. But all Blaine could think of was how he wanted to reach out and hold Sebastian's hand.<p>

He'd even tried to do that a few times. Although he had stopped trying around the fifth rejection from Sebastian, who smirked and said something along the lines of "why are you holding my hand?" or "you know I don't _do _those kind of things…". Blaine sighed internally every single time, his heart growing heavier in his chest. He refused to be saddened or let down. It was the way Sebastian was, but Blaine couldn't help that he wanted… _more_.

As Blaine noticed the twenty-something guy with chestnut hair, wearing a Hollister vest and standing by the big, fluffy dog, a knowing smile came to his lips. Sebastian saw this and stopped his rambling.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, seeing as a smile fit nowhere in the story he was deeply involved in sharing.

"Look," Blaine said, nodding over to the guy.

Sebastian, clearly confused, crossed his arms over his chest as they stopped walking. "What about him?"

Trying not to smile at Sebastian's jealousy, Blaine answers, "it's the new barista at Lima Bean, don't you recognize him?" Blaine lets his eyes trail along the other guy's body, clearly aware of the fact that Sebastian is watching him.

"Huh," Sebastian shrugs without interest, "well there you go." However, what Sebastian didn't know was that every time Blaine had beat him to their coffee place and gotten their orders, he'd been having small, fun conversations with the new guy.

Sebastian didn't have time to think anything else as Blaine all of a sudden-

"Hey, Jimmy!"

Sebastian's eyes widened with incredibility as he watched Blaine jog over to the guy who turned his head up with a huge smile on his face.

"Blaine!" he greeted happily and met Blaine halfway, dragging the unwilling dog along behind him.

If that had surprised Sebastian, it was nothing compared to the long, tight hug they shared as they met. The fact that Blaine was that close to the handsome guy made Sebastian really unsure. What else did he not know about Blaine? After all, weren't they supposed to be best friends?

When Sebastian walked over with slow steps, there was nothing he knew he hated more than to see how _Jimmy _had his free arm wrapped around Blaine, his hand stroking his back. Blaine and Jimmy barely had time to part and start a conversation when Sebastian reached their side.

Blaine kept grinning as Sebastian approached, not entirely sure why he was laughing so much at the mediocre-funny thing Jimmy was saying. He just knew that he loved the baffled look on Sebastian's face. He enjoyed every second that it was there.

"Hey there Jimmy," Sebastian interrupted them, holding out a hand to greet the intruder. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hello…" Jimmy said uncertainly while shaking the other guy's hand, feeling the unpleasant energy radiating from him. Unsure, he turned his head back to Blaine. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a-"

Blaine realized what conclusion Jimmy had jumped to, and hurried to shoot down his suspicions. "I don-"

He abruptly stopped speaking as he felt Sebastian slide an arm over his shoulders and pulling him closer to his body. Blaine stared at him in awe and wondered what Sebastian was up to. Whatever it was, he sure couldn't shake how wonderful Sebastian's chest felt pressed against him and how the heat of their bodies mixed with each other. As Blaine tried to take a calming breath, all he could smell was the powerful scent of Sebastian's cologne hitting him right in the face.

"Well there's a lot that you don't know," Sebastian said to Jimmy with a smirk and leaned down to press a wet, drawn-out kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine had clearly lost his ability to speak - and to protest to the gorgeous guy that Sebastian was just messing with him. The heat alone that he felt pulling over his face was enough to silence him.

"I better get going," Jimmy excused himself, "Buddy's getting impatient." Both Blaine and Sebastian looked down at the dog sitting by his owner's feet, seeming to have all the time in the world. But Sebastian looked at Jimmy and shot him a nod of consent.

"I guess I'll see you around Blaine," Jimmy said and started walking again. So did Sebastian, except in the opposite direction. Blaine hurried after him, and pulled him to a stop by grabbing his hand.

"What was that all about?" Blaine demanded. "Did you even think of the fact that I might actually _like _that guy?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine in a moment of silence before lacing his fingers carefully with Blaine's. Blaine looked down at their hands, tightly clasped together, and back up at Sebastian.

"As I was saying about the game…" Sebastian continued and started walking again.

They kept walking like that, and Blaine listened with interest. He expected Sebastian to ease his hand carefully out of Blaine's once they moved along. However, to Blaine's surprise and enormous pleasure, Sebastian didn't pull his hand away. Not for the entire day.


	18. On The Playground

**Anonymous said:** Sebastian and Blaine are both 5 years old and neighbors. Sebastian is mean to Blaine; always pulling his curly hair, teasing him about his little bow ties or making fun of him for being so tiny. Both boys whine whenever their mothers talk about how obvious it is they like each other.

* * *

><p>It wasn't sadness that Blaine felt every time he was picked on - it was anger. He hated being so little and he hated being weak. He wished that he could tell Sebastian to stop and that he would actually listen. But he didn't stop. In fact, he never took Blaine seriously.<p>

Blaine was sitting on the swings in the park, trying to get speed all by himself instead of his mommy helping him like she always did. He was doing a great job for a minute or so, until Sebastian and his mother came to the park too. They always came to the park at the same time as them. One time Sebastian had seen Blaine getting pushed on the swings by his mom, and Blaine had never gotten to hear the end of it.

Now Blaine was really upset because Sebastian wouldn't leave him alone. Sebastian stood happily next to the swing set, with eyes on Blaine and a grin on his face.

"How's it goin' Blaine?" Sebastian teased. "You can't even reach down to the ground!"

"Can too!" Blaine whined and made an effort to reach the sand below his feet. However, he was far from succeeding. Instead he tried to hop down from the swing, but having to wiggle off it slowly to decrease the fall.

"I told you you were short!" Sebastian continued, now following Blaine in his steps.

Blaine turned around, hands turning into fists at his sides with rage. "Why can't you just stop following me around?" When making another attempt to rush back to his mom, Blaine felt the sudden hand holding him back.

"Are you gonna run off to mommy?" Sebastian mocked and grinned widely. "'Cause that's what little boys do."

"I am not a little boy!" Blaine protested and pouted his lower lip.

"Did you borrow your mommy's girl stuff again?" Sebastian kept teasing.

"No I didn't! I'm _not _a girl!" Blaine lied. It wasn't his fault that he loved his mommy's make-up table. Everything smelled so nice there, and it was fun to play with the little bottles while sitting in his mommy's lap. Still, Blaine crossed his arms dramatically over his chest, looking away, to their moms where they were sitting and talking on the bench on the side of the playground.

"Then how come your hair is so curly?" Sebastian asked and pulled on a strand of Blaine's fluffy curls. It was really soft, and Sebastian thought that it bounced funnily when he pulled it. "Haha, look! Booing-booing!" Sebastian started laughing out loud at Blaine's hair. That was when Blaine decided that he'd had enough.

Surprising Sebastian, Blaine started running as quickly as his short legs allowed, back to their moms and to safety. Both of them looked up as Blaine came running towards them, Sebastian in tow.

"Sebastian, what did you do this time?" Mrs. Smythe said while trying to keep a smile off her face.

"I did nothing! Blaine is such a sissy pants!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are _too_!"

"Boys," Mrs. Anderson said loudly, looking down at the two 5 year olds at her feet.

"Sebastian, you have to stop picking on Blaine all the time," his mother told him strictly. "It's not very nice of you."

"But I can't help it!" Sebastian protested. "Look at his bow tie, it's green like snot and it makes him look like a cute little doll! Ugh!"

The mothers raised an eyebrow at each other. _Cute little doll_. But they didn't have time to say anything before Blaine decided to stand up for himself.

"It's Buzz Lightyear and he's only the coolest guy _ever_! Too cool for _you_!"

Sebastian put his tongue out at Blaine because he couldn't think of anything better to do.

"Don't worry Blaine," Mrs. Smythe said to Blaine as he was about to start sulking, "he's only teasing you because he likes you." Then she shot him a big, warm smile.

"Yes honey," Blaine's mom agrees, "Sebastian likes you!"

"_Mom_!" the two boys whine in unison, provoking laughter from the women.

"I don't like him! He's tiny and childish," Sebastian complained.

"Don't worry," his mother soothed playfully, "he likes you too!"

"I do not!" Blaine objected. "Sebastian is just mean."

"Come on," Sebastian said then, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him along. "Let's go. They don't understand anything." He sighed dramatically and the two boys took off to the playground again.

"It's going to be a pleasure watching them grow up together and seeing how close they'll be," Mrs. Smythe sighed blissfully.

"Inseparable," Mrs. Anderson agreed. "I wonder if they'll be best friends one day. Or _more_."

"Only time can tell."

The two mothers clasped their hands and watched their sons with adoring eyes. Only time could tell what would happen to them in the future. But for now, liking each other the way Blaine and Sebastian did was more than enough.


	19. Abuse And Comfort

**Anonymous said:** Blaine and Sebastian are best friends. When Sebastian finds out that Blaine's latest boyfriend hit him his reaction is not pretty.

**Anonymous said:** Sebastian finds out that Blaine's boyfriend has been abusing him.

* * *

><p>"Say, what do you think about this one?"<p>

Blaine, about to beat his high score in Scooter Hero, glanced up quickly from his phone to check out the white, knitted sweater Sebastian was trying on.

"It looks nice," Blaine said distractedly before going back to the game, and managed to save himself from dying in the last second.

"You think?" Sebastian asked, eyeing himself in the mirror in the fitting room. "I mean, knitwear isn't usually my thing. But I like this one. And it's on sale so…"

"Looks good," Blaine said, not really listening.

"Hey!" Sebastian called, snapping his fingers in an attempt to catch Blaine's attention. But it didn't succeed. That's why Sebastian stepped over to Blaine where he was sitting on a stool, head bent down. Sebastian reached his hand out to snatch Blaine's phone away from him. Poor Blaine was so deep into his game that he didn't even have time react.

"Give me! I was beating my high score!"

"Like I care!" Sebastian countered. "You're supposed to help me, remember? I gotta have something to wear to the dinner with Nathan's parents."

Blaine chuckled at Sebastian's distress. "I still can't believe you're meeting his parents. You've been seeing him what, two weeks? Actually, the thought of you meeting _any _guy's parents is hilarious!"

Sebastian sighed and pulled the shirt over his head, not minding that the door to the stall was open. There was no one around but Blaine anyway. "Yeah well, last week when we were _finally _moving past second base he stopped me in the middle of the whole thing to invite me over. I mean who does that?"

Blaine kept chuckling. "It's because he knows you'll do anything to get into his pants."

Sebastian sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, fingering on the sweater in his hands. "He's totally using it against me, isn't he?" Blaine nodded and Sebastian turned to him. "Well not all guys can be such saints as Daniel," Sebastian remarked.

Blaine stiffened at the mention of his boyfriend, but tried to relax as Sebastian's confused gaze hit him. "No one's a saint, trust me. Everyone has flaws."

Sebastian hummed. "You should try this one," he said then and patted the knitted sweater. "It was really comfortable, I'm sure it'd be perfect on you."

"I don't know," Blaine said, not moving from his seat. "I don't really need another one."

"Oh, come on, just try it," Sebastian urged.

"I don't want to," Blaine snapped.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise at Blaine's reaction. "Why won't you try it on?"

Blaine's arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking very unwilling, meeting Sebastian's stare with a pair of unyielding eyes. He grind his teeth before answering reluctantly. "Fine."

He stood up, took the shirt that Sebastian was holding out to him and went into the changing stall. He started unbuttoning his cardigan slowly and Sebastian moved his eyes away to give him some privacy. Blaine slipped the sweater over his head and turned to the mirror behind him to see how it looked.

"Looks nice," Sebastian encouraged.

"Feels nice too," Blaine agreed.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sebastian said and saw how Blaine sighed in relief.

"I guess not. But I still don't need it." Blaine started pulling on the hem of the shirt and struggled once he lifted it over his head and got stuck with his arms bent up in the air. "A little help?" his muffled voice said against the fabric while he wiggled his free fingers.

Sebastian laughed at him and took a step closer to help pull it off. "How is it too small? You're _way_ tinier than me and you still-" He stopped talking at once. When they had pulled the sweater over Blaine's head, his t-shirt was got stuck in it and had been pulled with it, baring a good piece of his stomach. Blaine noticed how Sebastian stopped in his sentence and how his face had hardened into a tense mask. Blaine froze on the spot, waiting for whatever words that would come out of Sebastian next.

"I have seen sex bruises many times, and those are not it."

"Sebastian, please," Blaine tried and took a step back. Sebastian's voice was dripping of venom and it stung Blaine, it scared him.

When Blaine protested it was like Sebastian felt like he had to push on harder. He leaped forward and pulled Blaine's shirt up higher, exposing the black and purple bruising. He also saw the yellow ones on the side of them.

"It's nothing, really," Blaine tried to defend it while knowing it was a lost cause. His hands fighted Sebastian's away.

"Nothing?" Sebastian's voice was cold. Hard. "It wasn't even a one time thing, was it?" He noticed how terrified Blaine looked then but didn't care. "Was it your dad… or was it Daniel?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine whispered and shot his eyes to the floor. He felt the familiar warm sting as the tears formed in his eyes.

"The hell it doesn't!" Then there was a tense silence where they were just standing there. Sebastian couldn't take how Blaine could be so calm and forgiving about something so big. Sebastian snapped. With all the force he could manage, he raised his hand and hit it palm first against the wall, making the whole cubicle shift. The loud sound echoed through the changing room like a canon ball through the thin walls. "Damnit Blaine!" he shouted, eyes filled with fury.

Now Blaine wasn't afraid of what Sebastian was going to say anymore, he was afraid _of Sebastian_. He just wanted him to stop. Something in Blaine broke and his chest and shoulders heaved with powerful sobs that shook him from inside and out.

"I'm s-sorry," Blaine said, not sure why he was apologizing. "Dan started coming home drunk really late in the nights and I didn't know what to do. He was always so angry and I was always scared. He started…"

"Shh," Sebastian soothed and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. His anger was gone in a second when his best friend needed him. Blaine was shaking violently in his arms. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Blaine said brokenly and buried his wet face in Sebastian's shoulder. "I s-should've told you after the f-first time. I have no excuse."

"Shush Blaine, I mean it." Sebastian rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back and he seemed to relax a little. "Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go home with you and we're gonna pack your things. Then you come with me back to my place and stay with me until you feel better. I'm going to hold you until you fall asleep and then you're gonna live with me until you stop being afraid. You understand?"

Blaine nodded against Sebastian's shoulder and let silent tears continue to fall down his cheeks because he had the best friend in the whole world. "Can we just stay like this for a while first? Daniel doesn't get off work until six."

"Of course," Sebastian said, gripping Blaine tighter against his chest. "Anything you want."


	20. Puppy Eyes And Bowties

**Anonymous said: **Sebastian realizes very quickly that he literally cannot deny Blaine anything when Blaine looks at him with those puppy dog eyes.

**_A/N:_** _I've seen that people here on like to leave Seblaine prompts too, and that is awesome. However, it would make it easier for me if you'd leave them in the ask box at the blog where I post them; seblaine-ficlets(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Thanks! :)_

* * *

><p>"No," Sebastian said firmly. "I don't care what you say, I am <em>not <em>doing it."

"Why not?" Blaine asked innocently, holding the bow tie in front of Sebastian's neck and checking it out. "It would look really good on you!"

"Blaine," Sebastian said slowly, trying to appear rational while explaining to Blaine just why he wouldn't wear that… _thing_. "I don't do bow ties."

"Why? It's really cute!" He kept pressing it up to Sebastian's neck and Sebastian decided he'd had enough and raised a hand to slap it away.

"Exactly," Sebastian agreed. "It's _cute_. I don't wanna look cute, I wanna look hot." He started buttoning the top buttons of his white dress shirt in front of the mirror and Blaine watched him under silence while starting to pout his lower lip. "Aw, don't give me that, it's not fair!"

"I just want us to wear matching bow ties," Blaine said quietly, turning his eyes down to the stripe of blue silk fabric in his hands.

"Matching bow ties would be one thing," Sebastian agreed, heart torn by the sudden sadness in Blaine. "But one with puppies on?"

"The red one with puppies is mine, yours is this blue one… with kittens."

"Kittens?" Sebastian scoffed. "No way."

Blaine kept his eyes down and started scraping one of his feet to the floor. "Okay then."

With a deep sigh, Sebastian reached out a hand to Blaine's face and lifted it so that they got eye contact. Blaine's eyes looked a little teared up. "Look, it's not the end of the world," Sebastian tried to comfort.

"But… won't you do it?" Blaine said hopefully, staring deep into Sebastian's eyes. He blinked slowly a few times, flashing his long eyelashes. When Blaine met his eyes again, Sebastian thought that he'd never seen a pair of impossibly big eyes that looked so golden bright and shiny as Blaine's did then. "For me?"

Those two words did it, and Sebastian felt like a fist was clenching his heart. _Damn_, Sebastian thought. _I am totally whipped_. He sighed again, and moved his hand from Blaine's chin to his cheek.

"If it means that much to you," he said and rubbed his thumb along Blaine's cheekbone, "then of course I will do that, baby." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose, and brushed their lips together softly.

xxx

They had to ring the doorbell twice before someone on the inside finally heard them. The door burst open and a short, dark haired, young woman opened it with a bright smile on her face. "Hey guys! I was starting to think you weren't gonna show!"

"Of course we were Rachel," Blaine said happily and pulled her in for a tight hug. Then he told her quietly into her ear, "Sebastian was being a little difficult…"

"I heard that!" Sebastian said sulkily.

Blaine untangled himself from Rachel's arms and turned to his boyfriend. "So pull in your claws and let me kiss you," Blaine teased and pecked Sebastian's cheek. "You little kitten…"

Sebastian allowed himself to be dragged indoors only because he didn't want to freeze his ass of in the cold. However, once he met everyone else and had them trying not to laugh at him he almost made a 180 degree turn for the door.

"No man," Finn said and covered his grin with the beer bottle in his hand. "It's cool. Like… Aristocats." But then he couldn't hold back his chuckles.

"Ha ha very funny," Sebastian said and took a seat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Blaine might out-gay and out-cute you, you know," Kurt said, annoyingly picking at a strand in his hair that had escaped the massive hairspray attack, "but he's sure gonna try to pull you down with him. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

At the end of the night at the Hudson-Berry dinner party, they all had a good laugh about the whole thing. Even Sebastian himself.

And that was how the story was formed: _"You know that time when Sebastian wore a blue bow tie with cartoon kittens on it…"_


	21. Movie Night, M

**Anonymous said:** Seblaine have a movie night and for once it's Blaine who wants to get in Sebastian's pants but Sebastian is really into the movie (obviously he gives in after a while).

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian were over at Sebastian's house one night when his parents were out of town over the weekend for a business trip. The night had begun easily with Chinese take-out. Then they went into Westerville, hoping to catch a late movie at the theaters. However, nothing seemed to please their taste and they decided to rent a movie instead. Back in Sebastian's house, they started watching <em>Zodiac<em>.

"Why did we rent this movie? I must have seen it hundreds of times." Blaine sighed and leaned back in the sofa.

"It's really good," Sebastian said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "And it's based on a true story. Oh did you see that? They're about to be stabbed to death!"

Blaine thought that he should find it uncomfortable of how happily Sebastian talked about death and manslaughter. But the only thing he could think about was the way he spoke with his head turned towards Blaine but his eyes still straight ahead, fixed on the TV. It was almost like a silent challenge to Blaine, like Sebastian was making Blaine test how far he'd have to go to get his full attention.

"Can't we do something else?" Blaine asked lowly.

"Like what?" Sebastian asked, still not paying too much attention to Blaine.

As those words were spoken, Blaine scooched closer to Sebastian on the couch, who still seemed very unaware of Blaine's intentions. Blaine placed his lips right under the edge of Sebastian's jawbone and started kissing his neck roughly. A moan slipped out of Sebastian's throat from the unexpected touch before it was replaced by a string of laughter.

"Blaine, I'm serious," Sebastian said and lightly pushed Blaine away. "I wanna watch the movie we rent for once."

"You can watch it _meanwhile_ if you want," Blaine teased.

Sebastian only raised and eyebrow before his eyes darted back to the screen. Blaine sighed in exasperation. He laid his head to rest on Sebastian's shoulder in defeat and continued watching the movie. For a few minutes.

Blaine was horny and Sebastian was _right there_, the heat radiating from his body while one of his hands lay on top of the armrest when his index finger suddenly started drawing slow circles in the fabric. Blaine didn't get why Sebastian was turning him down; he was never one to say no to sex. Blaine smiled mischievously to himself as he watched the slow movements of Sebastian's finger. He knew Sebastian too well to not know what it meant. Sebastian always put his hands in motion while fighting a slowly building erection. Blaine moved his eyes from the finger down to Sebastian's crotch. When he couldn't determine anything in his favor, he decided to find out if he was right in a different way.

"Hmpf-" Sebastian called out in surprise as a hand closed over his cock and squeezed it lightly. Sebastian's head instantly snapped to look at Blaine, who was grinning playfully. "Blaine…" Sebastian intended it to come out as a warning but mostly sounded like a breathless panting.

"Shh," Blaine said and pressed a finger to Sebastian's lips. "You know you want this." Blaine's voice was filled with sultry while he continued stroking Sebastian through his jeans.

Letting out a groan, Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the wrist and said, "We can do this later, alright? I wanna watch this."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and made Sebastian keep looking at him. "You'd rather watch the movie than having _this_-" At his words, Blaine pulled through the hand gripping his wrist and crashed down on Sebastian's crotch again, gripping his cock firmly as best as he could through the layers.

Blaine saw how the pleasure of his touch spread over Sebastian's face. His lips parted to let out a gasp but he managed to keep his eyes on Blaine's.

"Fuck." He panted heavily and reached a hand down to Blaine's. For a moment, Blaine thought that he was going to get pulled away again, but he was surprised when Sebastian instead pressed his hand to Blaine's and pushing it harder to his cock.

"Oh no," Blaine warned and moved their hands away. Sebastian whimpered at the loss of touch and he leaned back heavily against the back of the couch while catching his breath. "You said you wanted to watch the movie, so let's watch it."

Blaine had barely time to turn his head before a hand cupped his cheek to turn him back. Sebastian leaned in and crashed their lips together for a few heated seconds before pulling away slightly to whisper against his lips, "Stop being such a tease and_touch me_."

They kissed again, wetly and sloppily as Blaine moved in his seat until his knee was between Sebastian's legs.

His cock was throbbing painfully as Blaine ground his knee against it. He pulled an arm around Blaine's back to urge him closer. Blaine wobbled a little at the drag but took the hint. He stood up on his knees until he settled down again in Sebastian's lap. Blaine gripped Sebastian's hands that were trying to take control of the situation and pinned them to the back of the couch, on either side of Sebastian's head. Sebastian's breath got caught in his throat, at the motion and at Blaine's roughness. Sebastian was usually the one playing it rough.

He tried moving but his hips were trapped tightly under Blaine's weight. "Move!" Sebastian hissed, hopelessly seeking any friction he could get. He didn't like to be begging but Blaine gave him no other choice. Blaine smiled wryly, but he obliged.

They rocked their hips together, Sebastian thrusting up to meet Blaine as they pressed their cocks together. Sebastian put his hands on Blaine's ass and pushed him down hard, making them both moan. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed for a second and let his lips part as he thrived in the pleasure. He looked so hot that Sebastian couldn't take it.

He started fumbling with Blaine's pants, opening the button and unzipping them when Blaine finally opened his eyes again. He did the same to Sebastian's pants, but when he was finished he pushed a hand inside of the tight layers of fabric to access Sebastian's cock. He closed his hand around Sebastian's width and Sebastian threw his head back and thrust into the tight fist when it started pumping him.

Blaine watched as Sebastian shut his eyes tightly together and as his wide-open mouth let out a moan deeper than he'd ever heard before. It came all the way from down in Sebastian's throat.

"Look at me," Blaine said in a low and husky voice. "Look at me when you come." As if to empower his words, he started pulling faster and gripping tighter than before, making it even harder for Sebastian to obey.

"N-no, wait, st-top," Sebastian panted, but Blaine only took this as encouragement to speed up his pace. "I can't- new pa-pants, r-really expensi-" His final word was broken off by a moan as he cried out in pleasure. He gripped Blaine's shoulder tightly and dug his nails into the fabric of his shirt. "Fuck!" He almost screamed the word and it was suddenly very loud in the otherwise quiet house. What was Blaine even doing that felt so amazing? His stomach clenched and his orgasm hit him hard and his load shot into his pants. He panted for a good while getting back to reality as he saw Blaine climax as well.

Blaine fell down onto Sebastian and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "Just by looking at you," he whispered, his voice still unsteady. "God, you're so hot when you come, baby." He moved his lips to Sebastian's neck.

"And you can go back to the movie now if you want," he teased. The only response he got was the rumbling underneath him as Sebastian laughed.


End file.
